


Make Me

by GothicBeeza



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, kissing in the morgue, romance in the morgue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicBeeza/pseuds/GothicBeeza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock starts demanding a little too much of Molly in the Morgue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this on Tumblr: “The sexual tension between two people when one of them says “make me” and decided it would make a great Sherlolly fic-let.  
> Unbeta'd. All reviews/constructive criticism welcome.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: allhailthefangirl!

It had been a very trying day for Molly. Forced to work a double-shift thanks to the sheer incompetence of the new lab technician (she had BEGGED to be allowed to help make the decision on who to hire), having to deal with a weeks worth of paperwork AND the fact that her last 2 autopsies had been small children, the very last thing she wanted to deal with was a devastatingly handsome and totally frustrating consulting detective.

Sherlock Holmes had paraded in, with his poor best friend/sidekick John about an hour ago, declaring that he needed some hands for an experiment. Oh but only LEFT hands, and even then they had to be the left hands of people who had in fact been left handed.  
It took Molly around half an hour to locate this data, and provide Sherlock with his precious hands. He barely looked up as he immediately began his experiment, directly across from Molly - much to her chagrin.

She continued to write up her report for the day, muttering things to herself as she went. Sherlock appeared to be doing the same - observing the hand and muttering quietly to himself. It didn’t long for Molly to realise that Sherlock was in fact muttering things like “wrong”, and “highly doubtful” in response to her notes. By now, he was really getting on her nerves. So when he started making demands of her, she certainly wasn’t going to have any of it!

“Molly! I need sulfuric acid, 3 scalpels and the ink from a ballpoint pen”.

Molly looked up from her report, sighing.

“Sherlock, the acid and the scalpels are over on the side bench” she pointed in that general direction “and I am using the only ballpoint pen in the whole department”.

Clearly, this did not work for him, as he got up from his seat, and stood right next to Molly”.

“This is extremely important, I need you to give me that pen”.

With this, Molly stood up, staring straight into his eyes - not willing to give him an inch.

“My paperwork is important Sherlock” she said in a deadly calm voice.

“Oh I highly doubt that” he scoffed.

John looked up from his place over by the door, trying to give Sherlock the ‘Oh my god I can’t believe you just said that’ look. Unlucky for him, he completely missed that look, as he was having to contend with an increasingly angry pathologist.

 

“Well you CERTAINLY won’t be getting this pen now!” Molly exclaimed

“I WILL have that pen Molly”

“MAKE ME!”

Sherlock didn’t miss a beat, grabbing the pathologist around the waist, and pulling her in for a mind-blowing kiss. He began to pull away, but Molly was having none of it, grabbing on to the lapels of his famous belstaff and crushing his lips against hers. Both of them unawares of course, that John was still staring at them, his mouth fallen open like a fish. When it appeared they wouldn’t be coming up for air anytime soon, he surreptitiously snuck out of the lab, quickly texting Mary what he had witnessed.

When Sherlock and Molly finally broke apart, they just stood there, staring into each others eyes as they fought to catch their breath (and calm those raging libidos). Finally it was Molly who broke the silence.

“You’re still not getting that pen”

Sherlock smirked

“That’s not what I want anymore”

Molly’s breath hitched, her words almost catching in her throat.

“And what do you want?”

“You”.


End file.
